Debating the True Meaning of the Word Vegeta
by Showndra Ridge
Summary: Fictional characters from all categories and real life people talk about what they think the word 'Vegeta' means. Responses from: LOTR, SM, GW, YYH
1. Default Chapter

Debating the True Meaning of the Word Vegeta  
  
A/N: Yes I re-did this one too, see my bio for the URL to the ordinal.  
  
*Via phone*  
  
Showndra "Hello? Sailor Moon? Yes I have a question for you."  
  
"For me?" Sailor Moon answered then glanced at the rest of the scouts, all of whom are seated trying to get Serena to study.  
  
"Yes you. What do you think the word 'Vegeta' means?"  
  
"Vegeta? It sounds like some new flavor of ice cream to me. Hey Luna, can we take a break and get some?" Serena responded.  
  
"Serena!" Luna yelled, mortified the scout could even ask something while she was supposed to be studying.  
  
"Ok, thanks Serena." *end conversation*  
  
"Oh Mewtwo."  
  
"What do you want?" Mewtwo growled.  
  
"What do you think 'Vegeta' means?"  
  
"I'm a-" Mewtwo began, then cough himself. "What's the rating on this?"  
  
"PG." Showndra answered amused.  
  
"Oh ok, 'I'm to cool to deal with any of you little people. You need to do what I say when I say.'" Mewtwo answered after rethinking his answer.  
  
*end conversation*  
  
"Hi Trunks!" Showndra greeted the purple haired teen.  
  
"Hi." Mirai Trunks responded.  
  
"What do you think 'Vegeta' means?"  
  
"Like the 'Kakarot' thing?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Hai."  
  
Trunks put no though into his answer and responded. "Someone always ready to fight."  
  
"Ok, bye." Showndra said and left, moving to the next room. *end conversation*  
  
"I think 'Vegeta' means 'a prince full of pride'." Mirai Bulma said with slight sadness in her eyes.  
  
"Ok, thanks for your time." *end conversation*  
  
"Hello Legolas, what do you think the word 'Vegeta' means?" Showndra asked the elf.  
  
"Is that something like the name of a new wizard?" Legolas asked, almost looking like he was going for his weapon.  
  
"Ok, thanks." Showndra said, as she got her stuff and tried to leave. She was cut off by Gimli's question.  
  
"What did you ask Legolas?"  
  
"Nothing really, Master Dwarf, what do you think 'Vegeta' means?" Showndra told him.  
  
"Is that some new kingdom?" Gimli wondered.  
  
"Ok, thanks, I'll be going now." Showndra said and grabbed her stuff. *end conversation*  
  
"Hi Mirai Gohan." Showndra said as she once again appeared in the after life.  
  
"I think it means 'warrior people' for both Vegeta and the planet." Gohan answered once he was told the question.  
  
"OK, bye." Showndra responded and wondered off. *end conversation*  
  
"Well I think 'Vegeta' means fool." Mirai Android 18 said, from her place in HFIL.  
  
"I think it means a total weakling." Mirai Android 17 also gave his input. *end conversation*  
  
"Vegeta? Like the king or planet?" Bardock wondered.  
  
"Which ever."  
  
"It means 'Royalty, Strength, Honor'." Bardock said with a smile.  
  
"For real?" Showndra wondered.  
  
"Nope, I just made that up." Bardock said with a smile on his face. *end conversation*  
  
"I think it means 'Pig-headed prince'." Bulma said.  
  
"Wow, you said that about your husband?" Showndra asked, even more surprised about her answer then Bardock's.  
  
"Yes so?" Bulma asked with a shrug. *end conversation*  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
If you want your opinion known you can IM or e-mail me, subject of the e- mail 'Vegeta'  
  
To be updated when I post a new chapter of this or any fic e-mail me at: gargoyle_otaku@yahoo.com Please include what fic you want to be updated on in the e-mail or you'll get an e-mail each time I post. 


	2. Chapter 2

Debating.. Vegeta Part 2  
  
Showndra walked around the area slowly, she knew her next 'victims' where somewhere in the area. They only had so many places to hide.  
  
"Oh there you are!" She said as soon as she saw them. Their leader tried to grab his gun. "Heero put that away, all I want to do is ask you a simple question."  
  
"What if we don't want to answer?"  
  
Showndra actually stops to think "Hmm Relena?"  
  
"You wouldn't?!" Wufei demanded.  
  
"Just answer my question and I'll leave you alone."  
  
"Ok, what is it?" Heero demanded.  
  
"What do you think the word 'Vegeta' means?" Showndra asked, looking very serious.  
  
"Vegeta?" Duo asked, and began to leave the room.  
  
"Hey stop!"  
  
"Vegeta..hmm.. an organization that OZ is using as a new front." Heero answered in all seriousness.  
  
"Please let me go get something." Duo begged.  
  
He was ignored.  
  
"A new type of mobile suit?" Wufei asked in a very serious voice.  
  
This time Duo started to laugh. "Let me answer, ppppllllllllllleasssssssssssssssssseeeee." He began to beg.  
  
"No let me and Quatra go first." Trowa told him. "Vegeta would be a new country."  
  
"Well I think it's a new type of colony." Quatra said and closed his eyes.  
  
Duo collapsed from laughter. "Can I go now?"  
  
"Sure." Quatra answered.  
  
"Vegeta is the prince of all Saiyans." Duo said calmly.  
  
"Um how do you know that?" Showndra asked.  
  
"I love Dragon Ball Z!" Duo screamed and smiled.  
  
"Ok." Showndra said and left, trying to figure out how DBZ had gotten to his world.  
  
(end conversation)  
  
Showndra slowly walked down a deserted alleyway. (I know I'm so smart.) She had just about given up home when she came across Yusuke about to punch out someone.  
  
"Um can I have a moment of you time?"  
  
"What ever for?" Kurama asked.  
  
"What do you think the word 'Vegeta' means?" Showndra asked, pulling out her tape recorder.  
  
"Well I'm sure it can't be a new demon, can it?" Botan asked/answered.  
  
"Well is it a demon?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"It's not a demon, even if it was one he wouldn't be that strong." Hiei stated.  
  
"It's not a demon, right?" Yusuke asked.  
  
Since everyone was stuck on the demon thing Showndra took matters into her own hands.  
  
"No it's not a demon."  
  
"Well that's good." Botan said and smiled.  
  
Suddenly out of no where a voice called "I know what it means!"  
  
Duo ran into the scene.  
  
"Duo what are you doing here?!?"  
  
"I like answering what Vegeta is."  
  
Showndra sighed then grabbed the braided baka "Listen Duo, when I do the next chapter of 'Debating the true meaning of the word Kakarot' you can come with me, but you can't just jump in when I'm getting answers from other people. Ok?"  
  
Duo smiled that classic Maxwell smile "I was hoping you'd say that."  
  
Showndra began to walk away, and Duo started to follow her.  
  
"Duo I'll call you, go home now. You need to fight OZ or something."  
  
Duo smiled and left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So what do you think? Should I throw this fic back into my fic's closet? If this one goes then so it the Kakarot one.  
  
If you read it review it. 


End file.
